


[figure skating] Love in the Ice - Chapter 1

by jimboppa (caramiro)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramiro/pseuds/jimboppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a gathering of the best of the best young skaters from several parts of the world to train in Japan. Michael Martinez is the newest addition to the team. Yuzuru Hanyu is the tsundere senpai. Patrick Chan is the friendly welcome committee, while Misha Ge and Jason Brown are the fab Mis(s)ter Congeniality duo, and Javier Fernandez is the competitive senior. Yuna Kim and Mao Asada are battling it out for ultimate HBIC award; Denis Ten and Daisuke Takahashi are hopelessly in love with these ladies</p>
            </blockquote>





	[figure skating] Love in the Ice - Chapter 1

Love in the Ice  
co-written with [](http://baoxiu.livejournal.com/profile)**baoxiu**  
Michael Christian Martinez/Yuzuru Hanyu (other pairings to be added as we go along) | Chapter 1

 

Are welcome parties in Japan normally like this? Bass pounding louder than any earthquake, alcohol reeking the air, and everything just getting a little too hot—in every way possible—or maybe Michael just didn’t dress well. His eyes shift from one drunk student to the next, hoping there was someone sober enough to tell him what is happening. Setting things aside, he knows things won’t get well for him—he barely knows anyone from the university’s figure skating club. There's Patrick Chan, the friendly Canadian who helped him get settled earlier this week, sitting at the center of the club where girls surround him with glasses of alcohol. He sees Misha Ge too, Michael remembers him, but not his country—that's too hard to spell. He looks drunk now, shouting out “ore wa homo janai” as he attempts to convince someone to lend him their underwear to put on his head.  
  
Then there's... this guy. Mysterious. or just plain arrogant—Michael can’t name him. He's seen him at practice, but has never even talked to him once. He casually takes the seat beside him, smiling and shaking his head when the bartender offers him a glass.  
  
"Uhh... hi," he clears his throat. "I-I... I just.."  
  
The guy arches his eyebrow and smirks at him.  
  
"I think your Biellmann spin is... amazing."  
  
The guy looks away and pushes his glass towards Michael, who swears silently to himself. So much for socializing.  
  
The stranger finally speaks. "My name's Yuzuru Hanyu. Class A-2."  
  
"Nice... to meet you"  
  
"I just want you to know the name of someone no one can ever defeat in the rink," Yuzuru's smirk widens. "So good luck, rookie."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo, Yuzuru!"  
  
All heads turn to Patrick, his loud voice beaming over the entire rink at the first official day of practice for the academic year.  
  
Michael glances at the guy Patrick called out to and realizes it’s the guy he approached at the club last night. Memories of that more than awkward encounter came back to him as Yuzuru’s eyes squinch at him. Michael can feel those eyes surveying him from head to toe, almost as though he was planning on eating him alive.  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
Michael's eyes widen and his head snaps at Yuzuru’s direction when he realizes the latter is talking to him.  
  
"Ya' got something to prove?"  
  
Michael feels himself shaking a little bit, and he knows it’s not because of how cold the rink is. What WAS this guy’s problem? It almost seems like the Japanese skater is challenging him to some sort of fist fight. He scratches his head and hesitates before answering, "I... well, not really. I just like to skate."  
  
Yuzuru rolls his eyes. "Everyone in this rink likes to skate. We slide on the ice to prove something, not to have immature fun by ourselves. You better quit if you have no interest in making the team win." Yuzuru skates away from the two. Michael catches him muttering, “People nowadays aren't passionate about what they do at all.”  
  
"Hey, Michael," Patrick says, patting him on the back. "The top skater's usually like that, hot headed. That's why he loves to skate, he chills out that way." Patrick laughs to his own joke. "Get it? Chill out? Get it?"  
  
It is Yuzuru who laughs when Michael doesn't react to the joke.  
  
Michael sighs as he follows Patrick to the center of the rink. He didn't fly all the way to Japan just to make enemies. He was there to improve his craft, and he isn't going to let some snooty hotshot skater ruin that for him. He swears he isn’t going to feel bad about anything, but the minute he sees Yuzuru skate, his self-esteem threatens to make a beeline for the escape path. He makes skating look as effortless as breathing. Every jump and spin he performed was spot-on. If there are any mistakes in his routine, only those with a keen eye would be able to observe them. It is no wonder Patrick considers Yuzuru a prodigy on ice.  
  
Patrick sees the awe in Michael's face as he watches Yuzuru carelessly spin on air and land back on ice flawlessly. "Why not show us what you can do?"  
  
Michael got surprised by the offer, eyes widening and ears flashing red. "I-I'm not good." He reasons, but still got pulled by Patrick in the middle of the rink, jerking a bit back to his side when the top skater glides between them, _accidentally_ bumping Michael's shoulder ~~on purpose~~ which the younger let it pass by looking back at Patrick and giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Only losers call themselves not good enough." Michael hears Yuzuru whisper to himself, albeit a little too loudly.  
  
Patrick smiles back at Michael then, encouraging him to show whatever he can manage to do.  
  
Michael takes a deep breath he gets used to the skating rink, which is twice the size and three times as cold as the one back home.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Michael whispers to himself as he starts skating.  
  
He has no idea how it happened, but he suddenly feels as though he is back in familiar territory. Being in a skating rink was almost like coming home. Suddenly, Yuzuru's mocking face disappears from memory as he decides to try a Biellmann spin. All sense of embarrassment was lost as he proceeds with his routine. Michael knows he isn't the best yet—and he accepted that—but that didn't mean that he wasn't determined to get any better. He suddenly has the urge to glide past Yuzuru, and so he does. For some reason, there is a sinking feeling in his chest when he realizes that his so called nemesis hadn't acknowledged him.  
  
Despite that heavy feeling, he still finds himself laughing as he accepts the high-fives from Patrick and (to his surprise) skating club president Yuna Kim.  
  
"'I'm not good' my ass, Mike. That spin was amazing and your angle, perfect. Didn't know you can bend like that." Patrick wiggles his eyebrows. Yuzuru snorts, not sure if he wanted to puke at the innuendo Chan's trying to spit on the innocent skater.  
  
"Patrick, please, spare us," Yuna says as she rolls her eyes. "It's too early in the day for that."  
  
"Hey."  
  
The smile drops from Michael's face, replaced by a confused one that Yuzuru thinks is set only for him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I hate to admit this but that spin was... not bad."  
  
The feeling in Michael's chest suddenly feels lighter, and he considers Hanyu's words as a challenge to get even better. He then listens as Yuna and Patrick start rattling off tips on how he could skate better, specifically in bending his knees. As much as he is grateful for senior skaters' input, he just wants to laugh at their childishness whenever they argued which one of them was right. Just as he was about to start getting dizzy, he feels someone grab his arm. He recognizes this guy is Misha Ge, as he allows himself to be pulled away from the bickering seniors.  
  
"Remember me?" The red haired smiles at him and refuses to let go of his arm.  
  
"I.. yeah!" Michael smiles awkwardly, trying to pry away his arm from the redhead's hold.  
  
"Well I'll be surprised if you didn't."  
  
Michael retains the smile plastered on his face and watches as Misha goes to the side of the rink, glide around him and make weird galloping movements that could crack the rink. "Woah..." is the only appropriate reaction he could muster.  
  
"I don't know if someone had already explained the system of the club to you already, but this is the 'buddy' system."  
  
"...buddy system?" He frowns at that, by buddy... did that mean partner because if this galloping skater wants to be his partner he'd rather date a real horse.  
  
"That's applicable to the rookies, you get to choose who your trainer will be. And I'm so willing to be yours, you have to do that Biellmann spin to EXO's ‘Baby Don't Cry!’ It would be spectacular!"  
  
"I will think about tha—"  
  
"Misha Ge." Yuzuru cuts Michael off. "Don't scare the newbie with your horse movements. And WE trainers choose our trainee, so back off," Yuzuru goes beside him. "He's mine."  
  
"Wha—" Michael frowned at the Japanese skater. What was going on here? Didn’t he just say that he didn’t have time for people like him?  
  
"I did tell you that you have to practice more in order to defeat me, right?"  
  
Michael just nods dumbly, his head still attempting to grasp what was happening.  
  
"Then I'll help you do that."  
  
"HEY, I CALLED DIBS ON MIKE FIRST, YUZURU!" Patrick shouts from the opposite end of the rink.  
  
"Yunaaaa..." Patrick tugs at lone female’s arm once nobody else reacts.  
  
"Boys," Yuna mutters as she shoves Patrick to let go of her arm.  
  
"Michael, you'll be lucky to get Yuzuru here as a mentor," she whispers, after beckoning him to follow her. "He's been in your situation before, and the fact that he's expressed willingness to train you means he sees potential in you."  
  
"Honestly, Michael, tell me... what do you think of him?"  
  
“I …. I think he’s—”  
  
Before he can complete a sentence, a blur skates in between them. “Sorry, Yuna,” he says before grabbing Michael’s arm and drags him off to another direction.  
  
Michael vaguely remembers this is Javier Fernanadez, the Spanish exchange student. He raises an eyebrow at the senior as he’s been constantly dragged around all morning.  
  
“I’ll make this quick,” Javier said the minute they were out of earshot. “Stay away from Yuzuru, or the consequences won’t be pretty.”  
  
Michael shakes his head as he heads for the opposite direction, thinking that Javier doesn’t need to worry. As much as he’d like to learn from Yuzuru, the latter intimidates him too much. He sighs as Yuna beckons him over to the center of the rink, where the rest of the club was waiting.  
  
“What does she want from me?” he thinks as he skates over to the spot next to the president.  
  
“As you are all aware, we have a rookie in the team. True to our buddy system, senior trainers may offer to take the newbie under their wing, so far, Patrick Chan, Misha Ge, and Yuzuru Hanyu have all offered to train Michael,” Yuna said without further preamble. “But the final decision lies with our coaches.”  
  
Michael heard groans from the entire skating club as he let out a sigh of relief. At least he knew, whatever happened, it wasn’t going to be completely his fault. “Prayer circle for your soul,” Patrick whispers to him. He looks at Patrick, frowning as he tries to phrase “What the fuck do you mean?” more eloquently. Now Michael wonders if the coach likes making some odd decisions that he should fear?  
  
“Enough!” Yuna’s voice rang throughout the rink, and with that the protests from earlier were silenced. For a tiny woman, she sure emanated a lot of authority. Michael was beginning to see why everyone else feared her. “Anyway, someone hand me the envelope over there, please?”  
  
One of the skaters whose name Michael doesn’t know skated over to the table Yuna pointed to before anyone else could even move. “He’s Denis Ten,” Patrick whispers to him, snorting. “He’d do anything Yuna asks of him, like a good puppy.”  
  
Once Yuna had the envelope in her hands, Yuna opened the envelope and smirked at its contents. Michael attempted to read over her shoulder but she folded it too quickly.  
  
“Michael, on behalf of Coach Brian Orser, the rest of the coaching staff, and the whole skating club, welcome to the team,” Yuna said. “And meet your new buddy Yuzuru Hanyu.”  
  
Everyone else’s reactions fall on deaf ears as Michael only hears the voices in his head. He isn't sure how to feel about all this. The guy who had practically bullied him earlier is now his buddy. He can’t help but wonder if Yuzuru would sabotage him instead of help. After all, Yuzuru looks like the type of guy who doesn't accept defeat. He knows that this was the coaches' idea, but Yuzuru expressed interest in training him. It’s not as if he has anything special that Yuzuru can't achieve for himself, so what does Yuzuru have to gain by being his buddy?  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

-30-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
>  1\. From a drabble fic Jacinto and I were typing, this fic decided to go and be a chaptered monster!  
> 2\. This is dedicated to the members of #TeamYeloBear. I love you, girls.  
> 3\. LONG LIVE MIZURU (Michael Martinez/Yuzuru Hanyu). I will go down with this ship. >:D  
> 4\. I would like to take this opportunity to shamelessly plug [Tropical Frost](http://tropical-frost.com/), the first Michael Christian Martinez fansite. You can also follow @TropicalFrost on Twitter and Instagram.  
> 5\. This is crossposted at [mizurumonday](http://mizurumonday.tumblr.com/) and [Livejournal](http://pseudoreports.livejournal.com/9191.html)


End file.
